Heart of Flow
by minaseiko1
Summary: Flow, a water elemental is curious of the world outside the ocean. Going to the surface world, despite the warnings of her guardian, she met someone of the fire clan that will change her life. A story of friendship and origin of the Waterflower family.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

I don't own pokemon or any of their characters.

**Prologue**

Darkness.

The icy darkness that enveloped her is the only thing she saw as she opened her eyes. She slowly moved her hands then her arms and realized that she was suspended in some kind of substance. She wondered how she could feel that she was moving at all.

_What is this? _

_Where am I?_

A silhouette of a long creature floated to her direction. As it drew nearer, she could see it as a long scaly creature. She looked curiously at the creature before her and waited for it to make a move. It stopped just before her and its large yellow orb like eyes stared onto her.

_My lady…_

A deep raspy voice penetrated her thoughts. The creature must be the one communicating with her, she concluded. There isn't any other creature she saw around. She gave her full attention to it.

_Lady of the Waters._

_You have finally awoken._

She slowly moved towards the creature. What was it talking about? What is all this about? And why is she here?

_Lady of the Waters? What is that?_

_You…speak of me as if you know me…_

She responded to the creature.

It seemed to nod in agreement. She continued on with her questions.

_Who are you?_

_What am I?_

_Why am I here?_

The creature answered in patience. It moved closer to her as its long and slender body surrounded her.

_I am your guardian, Leviathan._

_You are our element deity, Lady Flow._

_This is the ocean, the waters, your home._

Somehow she felt as if she understood what Leviathan was speaking to her. Yet some of his words did not register clearly to her and she grew curious. She looked down to her hands then to the dark surroundings.

_This is called water?_

She moved around and away from her guardian. She felt refreshed as she moved around. It gave her energy that life breathed inside her. Her skin tingled with every movement she made.

_This feels… good._

_I like it here._

She looked back at the creature watching her. She felt a sense of warmth enter her despite the coldness she felt in her skin.

_Will I always be here?_

Leviathan gave a nod and the warmth she felt in her spread more into her body.

_You live here, my lady._

_You will always live in the waters._

Leviathan answered her politely.

_My lady? What does that mean, Leviathan?_

Flow asked her guardian. When she knew she was supposed to be called Flow, Leviathan is giving her another name.

_It means showing respect to your superior, Lady Flow._

He answered her. Her curiosity was like a child's. In every single thing is a million questions. But to see that she seeks knowledge pleased him.

_You know more than I have._

_Does that mean you're superior to me?_

_Should I call you Lady Leviathan?_

She went on innocently.

If they were on air, Leviathan would have given a restless sigh. But he is patient and the lady is to be respected.

_You are superior to me, Lady Flow._

_You are the one who called out to me._

_A lady is only for the female gender._

_The male counterpart for lady is lord._

_Yet I am only your guardian and such a title isn't_

_needed to be used by you._

He answered respectfully. He didn't wish to become superior to the water deity. As soon as he set eyes on her, he knew that she's getting a soft spot in his heart.

_Gender? What is that?_

_Just like you calling me lady?_

Leviathan gave a pregnant pause. If she continues asking about every answer he made, they would take all the lifetimes he have.

He decided to teach her what she should know about her life in the waters. His duty as a guardian is starting and it is a good start for him.


	2. Curiosity

**Disclaimer**

I don't own pokemon or any of their characters..

**Chapter 1**

Flow made her way to her favorite spot under the ocean. She liked how a ray of light penetrated through the waters like a spotlight to show a simple blossom on the rock. She simply called it the water flower, a name and word she learned on her guardian's teachings.

Each of the blossom's petals is as clear as glass and the middle holding the petals are pearls. She circled around it, admiring at it in every angle like she always did whenever she came to visit it.

After she woke up and became aware of her home, she never measured how long was she stayed in the water. All that mattered to her was living freely with Leviathan and all the other creatures in the water. But it was a bit difficult to see what the other creatures were made of. All of them always gave her special attention.

She wished that they would lessen that treatment to her but it remained so as she grew up. Despite the formalities of the water creatures, who call themselves fish, she created a strong bond with them.

All their emotions mixed within her. She could feel if they ever grew cold and whenever they felt warm. Sometimes, she even felt a burning emotion when she once asked Leviathan about what is beyond the waters.

She stopped circling around the water flower and looked up to where light shone upon the blossom. It intrigued her about the sparkle it did to her favorite blossom. She wanted to touch it but it just passes through her hands like water. And it gives off warmth whenever she felt the light touch her.

_Why can't I touch it?_

_My hands can't touch it._

_But my hands are different from them._

It always crossed her mind that she looked different from all the other water creatures. Nearly all of they have scales and she wished she should at least have one fin. She thought jealously of the similarities of the fishes.

A voice broke her out of her deep thinking.

_Flow, Lady Flow!_

Snap, her Remoraid friend called out to her. He quickly shook his silvery fins to get her. It took a while for he was small, the same size as her palm.

_What is it, Snap?_

_Did something happen?_

Flow asked when her friend finally reached her. Her eyes glowed with curiosity.

_Lord Leviathan is looking for you. _

_He doesn't seem too happy._

_The land creatures are disturbing the waters again._

Snap explained. Flow gave a curious look. Land creatures? She wanted to ask Snap about it but a heavy pull in her heart stopped her. Her guardian is calling her at the wrong time and she felt something tighten within her. But she knew better than to feel than burning sensation she felt when she did something he didn't like.

_I'll go now, Snap._

_Can you please watch the water flower for me?_

She asked. Before her friend could answer or object, she hurriedly went to look out for her guardian. She'd just ask Leviathan about Land creatures when she meets him.

She swam through the waters swiftly without disturbing the waters. Water creatures who saw her greeted but she did not respond to their calls. Her mind raced with questions.

The area grew colder and darker. She's nearly there at Leviathan's lair. Her gliding through the waters slowed a pace.

A moving force caught her attention and she glided closer to it. She tried feeling around the darkness for the light barely reached this part of the waters.

_Leviathan._

Flow called out. She tried more to feel around the waters but couldn't reach into anything.

She felt her guardian stop moving around the waters. She proceeded to glide towards the last moving force she felt.

_I'm here._

_What is it that you want of me?_

She called out. Her voice never masked her curiosity. Her mind was filled with her earlier questions. She felt that her emotions are overwhelming her.

A hoarse voice penetrated her thoughts. It sounded annoyed with a bit of relief.

_You are supposed to take your lessons with me this _

_time of the day._

_You seem to be enjoying yourself in the waters_

_without first acquiring enough knowledge to understand _

_its purpose._

Leviathan said in a disappointed tone. His lady is as playful as a child. But he knew that the future will just run its course and it will help her develop into the elemental deity they were hoping for.

Flow saw this as an opportunity.

_Then, what are land creatures?_

She felt the water suddenly grow colder as soon as she asked her thoughts. There was also an icy chill in her emotions. It was something she had never felt before. She hated that feeling at once.

_Who told you of that?_

She heard Leviathan ask. His tone was different from his usual tone with her and the emotions entering her are a mixture of something burning but icy cold.

_I just heard it while I'm on my way here._

_Why?_

_What are land creatures?_

_Is it something bad?_

She answered him quickly. She didn't know what she had done but she had felt if she had told Leviathan about Snap, her friend would have gotten in trouble. Then she went on to find out about it and gave him a questioning look. Why had it caused so much emotion with her guardian?

Leviathan knew that someday she would find out about the surface but he didn't expect it to be this soon. He had no choice but to answer truthfully. If he answered her in a lie, he'll betray her trust.

_There are other creatures other than the sea creatures here but they do not live here with us._

Flow's ice blue eyes sparkled with interest.

_You mean there are also other fishes besides where we live?_

Leviathan shook his head.

_No, lady._

_They live in the surface world where we cannot coexist with their world._

Flow gave a sad face. When she found out that there is a surface, a different world from theirs, her heart skipped a beat. But to hear she cannot live there disheartened her.

_Why is that?_

_Why couldn't we go to where they live?_

She asked with a pout.

_And where is this surface world anyway?_

Leviathan looked up and hoped his lady would get the idea.

_That's just it, my lady._

_They cannot live in ours and we cannot live with theirs._

_The surface world up there is still unknown to as just like their knowledge about us._

_It is dangerous to go there. You'll never know what you'll encounter._

Flow also looked up. So that's where the surface world is. Then that must mean that they have in their world that mysterious light that envelops her water flower.

There as she continued to look up in the darkness, she felt a sense of longing. She wanted to see that warm light. To feel its rays embrace her like it did with her water flower. It was then she decided. She wanted to see the surface world.

**To be continued... **


	3. Sneaking away

**Disclaimer**

I don't own pokemon or any of their characters.

**Notes:** Thanks for the review sharpiequeen666. Really appreciate it!

This is chapter 2 of the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

After having her lesson with her guardian, she returned to her favorite spot. She was a bit disappointed when the ray of light isn't there anymore. Near the water flower, Snap slowly swam around. She slowly swam towards the remoraid.

_Snap._

_What are you doing?_

She asked. She slowly swam around the same way Snap did.

Snap stopped swimming around.

_Nothing._

_I was just looking out for your water flower._

He said in a concentrated tone. He acted out like a sentry guard as if the flower is a precious treasure. He gave her a serious look but it made him look funny instead.

Her lips turned into a small smile.

_Thank you._

_In your fins, the water flower is safe._

She gently swam around the blossom. She watched as her friend swam around in satisfaction.

The thoughts of going to the surface world returned to her. She didn't know how to go but she felt the need persuade her to go. She wanted all the information she could gather in order for her to do so and the person to ask first was, of course, her friend.

_Snap…_

_How can you get to the surface world?_

Snap stopped swimming as soon as her words registered in his mind.

_Why do you ask, Miss Flow?_

He inquired. He shifted uncomfortably in the waters. If the Lord Leviathan hears about this, he'll get angry, especially when he's the one whom the Lady Flow got the idea in the first place.

_I'm just wondering…_

Came Flow's usual reply. But they didn't think of any meaning into it. After all, when she first woke up, she had a zillion questions fired onto them.

_Well…_

Snap wondered for a while. He is reluctant in answering that question. His mind is debating if he should lie to the lady or suffer Leviathan's anger. If he lies to the lady, his conscience will bug him and he didn't want to start lying to the water deity.

He knew he'd regret this decision sooner or later.

_We just swim up._

_That is what I usually do when I want to look out for food sometimes._

Flow looked up. The answer is like what her guardian told her. All she has to do is swim up there? It was easier than she thought. Her skin tingled in excitement of her planning to go up.

_Really?_

_Well, thanks, Snap._

_I guess I'm tired now._

_So I'll see you tomorrow._

She felt a little bad that she had to push her friend away. But something in her mind is telling her to keep her plan a secret. She shouldn't even share it to her friend especially her guardian. She watched their reactions about the surface world and she concluded that it was something negative.

Snap knew that the water deity is up to something. Her quick change of attitude made him suspicious. But he knew he can't do anything directly for he didn't have any authority over her. He decided to play along for now.

_Alright, my lady._

_I'll see you again tomorrow._

_Don't be afraid to tell or ask me anything if you_

_need help._

After that, he swam away.

Flow waited for a while until her friend was out of sight. She glided around the flower excitedly. She wanted to satisfy her curiosity and she'll get it later. She waited , peeking once in a while at the big ocean, until no fish can be seen swimming around her area.

At this time, the fishes should be asleep. If they are awake, only a few would swim around but at the deeper part of the ocean.

Flow took a last peek from her favorite place. When she saw no one around, she gently swam away to a new direction.

She tried swimming up just like Snap told her. On the surface of the water, she peeked and saw the same thing in the surroundings, only water. The light that she wanted to see isn't even there. All there that is in the surface is a ball of white above her. It also has a certain light but it isn't the one that she's looking for. This disappointed her and she swam down.

In the surface, there is nothing around but water and a cool substance brushing to her. It felt extremely new to her but it didn't interest her that much.

While she wondered in her thoughts, she didn't pay any attention to the direction she was going. She reached a weedy area of the sea. The area is surrounded by the flowing sea plants that swayed with the current of the ocean.

She slowly made her way there, not really paying attention while she thought of her disappointment. Inside the area, she swam around.

Her face held a frown. She didn't expect the surface world to be so empty and boring. Well, maybe the others were right after all. The surface world isn't something that is positive. Maybe, she should just go back before Leviathan finds out that she has gone.

Still, even after denying the goodness of the surface world, her thoughts returned to the things her guardian talked about the surface world. There were land creatures there also. So why hadn't she seen one?

When she quickly turned to go back to her place, two shadows crashed into her. She quickly swam away, making a huge distance to see what he collided into her.

_Who's there!_

She called out. A heavy coldness entered her heart. She didn't know what had made it so. She called out again; the heavy feeling earlier slowly disappeared. The shadows seemed hesitant to reveal themselves. The seaweeds parted and revealed to her a Seel and a Horsea.

She sighed in relief. The two looked guilty as if they're caught doing something wrong. She smiled; these two are the same as her.

_Hello._

Flow greeted. The two twitched in response. She paid no attention to it.

_My name is Flow._

_Who are you two?_

She patiently waited for them to answer. The Horsea was shaking behind a terrified Seel. She put on her friendly look to give them comfort. Their emotions of heavy coldness bothered her.

Finally, the Seel responded to her.

_We both know who you are, Miss Flow._

_Please don't hurt us._

_We didn't mean to bump into you._

She pleaded.

Flow gave her a questioning look. What made them think that she she'd hurt them?

_I'm not angry._

_I was just looking around._

This put both fishes to ease. After they have settled their emotions, they began to talk casually.

Link, the Seel and Mallon, the Horsea are really just like her today. All of them went sneaking into the night, hoping that they'd get to explore around. But theirs was the ocean while hers, she planned on doing it in the surface world.

Their chat lifted her disappointment and she felt grateful to them. So she decided to tell them of her plan.

_You see, I really wanted to go the surface world._

_I tried going there but there is nothing to be_

_found there._

Her voice still had a tint of disappointment but nowt like she felt earlier.

_The surface world is beautiful._

_All the land you can get on and especially _

_The rays of the sun while my whole family sunbathes._

Link objected to her description of the surface. She gave Flow a look of question why the water deity thought of such a thing.

This confused Flow. How is it beautiful? Land? All of the things Link told her got her interested again. Then she realized the way how Link talked about the surface world.

_You've been there before?_

Flow asked. Her heart expected for the answer and she kept her hopes up.

Link answered positively while Mallon remained silent. This got Flow's enthusiasm back into shape.

_Really?_

_I'd like to see the surface world!_

Flow gleefully said to both. The flame of hope within her blazed more. She wished that she could go like Link did.

_You want me to show you?_

_The travel here isn't that far anyway._

Link volunteered. Only this made Flow swim around furiously. She eagerly answered and they were off.

_Are you sure about this, Link?_

_What if we get off sneaking like this?_

Mallon asked uncertainly. She didn't want to get into any trouble. The surface world is a place she isn't eager to see but if she whined too much, they'll leave her behind.

_It's okay._

_The night is still a long way to go, just like my_

_sister says._

Link answered. No more questions were asked.

Now, they are off to the surface and this is what Flow hoped for.

**To be continued…**


	4. Midnight swim

**Disclaimer**

I don't own pokemon or any of their characters.

**Notes:** This is chapter 3 of the story. This starts in a different point of view. Enjoy and tell me what you guys think about it, k?

**Chapter 3**

She couldn't sleep a wink. This happened for the third time this week. The news of her father returning with the other warriors from the Udun mountain kept her mind from having a good night sleep. Especially when she didn't know what happened during their travels. And this isn't the only month that she had to endure the sleepless nights.

Lisneth slowly sat up from her futon. She ran a hand down her orange brown hair. It was sticking out from different angles. Well, naturally her hair is like that so some people wouldn't know of the difference. With a sigh, she stood up and picked up her dress, neatly folded at the side of her futon. Since her mind is so restless, she might as well take a walk around the village.

She brushed down her hair using her hand until it was clear of any tangles. Her hair down to her shoulders, she didn't bother to tie it her usual style. She grabbed her big waist scarf and doe skin boots before leaving her room. She tiptoed on her way out of the bamboo hut so as not to wake her big brother.

As soon as her foot set on the ground, she quickly walked away towards the sea shore. She quietly passed by the other bamboo houses of her neighbors. All lights were out and there was no one in sight outside.

She continued on her way until she felt that someone was watching her. She looked back but saw no one so she went her way. She felt it again like a warning was sent in her head. She swiftly looked back and still there wasn't anything behind her.

"Alright, Lisneth. Maybe you're just being feeling things." She whispered to herself. Even after saying that, she still wasn't reassured. But she cautiously went back to walking.

She reached the bushy area of the outskirts of the village. She's now out of earshot from the village but she can still be seen if she makes a lot of noise.

She still felt that someone was watching her and now she intended to catch him in the act. She can only think of one person who she already suspected.

Maybe it's Adain, her big brother who's following her. He must have thought he can corner her and scold her about going outside the village in the middle of the night. Well, she'll give him the element of surprise first. If he's going to catch her in the act, it'll be worth seeing his expression first when she jumps out on him.

She casually walked behind the bushes and quickly hid behind a nearby tree. She took a peek and saw a shadow slowly emerge as he followed her. It's now or never! Lisneth jumped out with a battle shout she had seen her father do. She flailed her arms around to look scary and aggressive.

The figure gave a squeaky yelp and scrambled back and out of the bushes. The bush it hid onto shook as the figure trembled.

"CHI!" it squeaked.

Lisneth knew immediately who it was. Obviously, it isn't her brother. She'd laugh her butt off if she ever heard him give a squeak like that.

"Come on out, Chi. I know it's you." Lisneth said sternly. She folded her arms and tapped the ground with her foot. She patiently waited for her Chikorita to come out of the trembling bush.

The bush stopped shaking and a large leaf poked out of it. It slowly made its way out of the bush. Its head hung low either in fear or in guilt, she didn't know.

"Chi." It whispered in shame. Its chestnut eyes looked at her in repentance.

She knew she should be angry. After all, Chi nearly gave her a scare. What if it's a dangerous monster that had been following her? Worse if it is really Adain who had been the one. But as soon as she took a look at the pleading eyes of Chi, her heart melted. Why did she teach him that move?

She gave a pout in response. "Darn you, Chi. You always use that." She said in half annoyance but she knew that wouldn't scare him away. Her eyes revealed herself.

Chi waited expectantly for her. It assumed more and Lisneth already knew what it wanted. Her inner struggle already lost to those expecting angel eyes.

"Argh! You win! You can come with me to the sea shore." She said, giving up. She threw her hands up in surrender. She watched as Chi hopped happily beside her. She gave a smile to her companion. Well, the more the merrier. Two's a company as they say. No more was spoken after that and they continued on their walk to the sea shore.

After a while, they finally reached their destination. Lisneth immediately dashed to the breaking waves of the ocean. She pulled out her boots as she ran. Chi followed behind her.

A laugh escaped her lips as the cold water came in contact with her feet. "Come on, Chi. Let's wet our feet here." She waved her hand to her Chikorita. All her earlier worries was soon forgotten.

She slowed her pace and began to walk casually as her feet walked at the ocean's edge. She kept her distance to the ocean. She's not afraid of the water but once it reaches up to her knees, her blood runs cold. She nearly drowned once when she was 3 years old. She vowed that she wouldn't set foot in it again but Adain broke her out of the shell of fear. Still, she is afraid to fully bathe in the waters.

Chi trotted to the waters and splashed around. He clearly enjoyed the water unlike Lisneth. Ever since her drowning, he became the fins for her in the water.

"Chi! Chi!" he squeaked happily to Lisneth. His leaf swung around against the sea breeze.

She only responded with a smile. It had been a while since she enjoyed this time. The pressure of running the household with their mom while their father is gone is tiring her. She wasn't up for doing chores. All she wanted was to play around and listen to stories from Ninia, Adain's childhood friend, whenever she comes to their village.

She gave a sigh. "This feels so good." She whispered. Her gaze turned to the open waters. The moonlight glistened on the surface. Her trip here definitely caught her breath away.

An urgent squeak from Chi snapped her back to reality. She turned to her friend with a look of concern. "What's wrong?" she immediately asked.

Chi didn't return its gaze to her but his attention was on the ocean. So she turned her head a s well to see what is it about.

What caught her gaze surprised her. She didn't expect anything in the waters that could interest her. But she saw a girl struggling in the surface of the waters. Reddish orange hair poked out of the surface by each wave that passed through her. Lisneth's mind went into an instant alarm.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

She immediately ran towards the girl. All the fears in the water were gone from her. All her mind thought of was the safety of that girl.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" she shouted to the girl. She pulled off her scarf skirt and walked towards the ocean.

Chi followed suit. He knew that Lisneth wouldn't survive the waves if she swam to save the girl. He pushed all his efforts and swam faster than Lisneth.

He caught Lisneth's attention and saw her stop when the waters reached her chest. She tried walking back to the shore but her efforts are for naught. The current is taking her towards the ocean and she's losing the struggle to get back.

Chi knew what he had to do. He positioned himself between the girl and Lisneth and used vine whip to pull them both to him. As soon as they are locked within his grasp, he pushed all his efforts in swimming towards the shore with the weight behind him.

They finally reached the shores. As soon as he pulled both girls from the waters, Chi collapsed on the soft sand. His vine whip loosened its hold on both girls.

Lisneth coughed out water and quickly ran to Chi as soon as she felt that she can stand. "CHI!" she urgently called out. Her eyes showed fear and concern.

Chi shifted a little in his position, showing that he's okay. Lisneth gave a sigh of relief. Tears are starting to sting her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered.

Then she turned her attention to the girl they saved.

As she slowly moved towards the girl, she saw her flip her body around like a fish out from the sea.

She got to her knees and tried to calm the girl down. "It's okay. You're safe now." She whispered in comfort. She gently placed her hands on the girl. The girl finally stopped moving and faced her.

Her sight was breathtaking. This girl isn't anything she had seen before in her whole life. Long orange hair streamed straight down to her back. Her dress is different but beautiful. A single icy blue cloth of a dress showed a cleavage in her chest and it ran down covering her feet. Her skin is pale and like the moonlight. What caught her attention most was her eyes. Her icy blue eyes showed fear but curiosity at the same time. It's as if she had never seen a living soul until now.

Lisneth stared at the sight before her. She didn't know what to say to this girl. She may be out of this world. By the clothes she wears and her appearance itself is telling her that this girl isn't normal.

"H-Hello." She greeted nervously. "My name is Lisneth."

The girl took action instead of responding to her greeting. She moved her lips, imitating her but no sound came out. Her hands went to Lisneth's mouth. She slowly traced her fingers to her face, touching everything she saw, her mouth, nose, hair, and even her ears.

Lisneth asked her name but she didn't respond. She just stared on and kept looking around her surroundings. When she seemed satisfied in her surroundings, she turned her attention back to Lisneth. A smile formed in her mouth which eventually turned into a grin. Her eyes sparkled in ecstacy.

_Lis…neth…_

A soft voice entered Lisneth's mind. She jumped in surprise as she saw that the girl's mouth never moved at all.

_Is that your name?_

_My name is Flow._

_I came from the waters._

When she realized that the girl in front of her was talking in her mind and telling her about the waters, all turned black.

**To be continued...**


	5. The surface world

**Disclaimer**

I don't own pokemon or any of their characters.

**Notes:** This is chapter 4 of the story. Now back to Flow's point of view.

**Chapter 4**

Flow looked curiously at the creature in front of her. This land creature is strange. She fell down with her eyes closed and she didn't spring back up again. She felt the coldness that the girl sent her before doing this.

She poked her hands to the girl's cheek. This one identified herself as Lisneth. What a strange name and how her mouth moved and sound came out. This is clearly different from the world she came from.

She moved her body to swim but she remained where she is. This confused her. Why isn't she moving? This really IS different from where she came from. She pushed herself from the ground and tried to stand up.

The instant she tried to stand she fell down again. A flash of pain shot through her body. "Ah!" she yelped.

She immediately put her hand to her mouth. What was this noise coming from her? It's just like this Lisneth. Could she be somehow related to these land creatures?

Now that she think about it. Compared to the fishes under the oceans, she looked more like these land creatures. Did her guardian Leviathan made a mistake? Was she originally supposed to be in this world and not the oceans?

Her head turned to the ocean. Swift waves came crashing to the shore. This is different in looking at such perspective. She didn't imagine that her world would look like that kind of wave from the surface world's point of view.

She cautiously sniffed the air. She was afraid of losing her breath again. Earlier, when she came to surface the waters, exposing her head to take a better look at the place, it felt like the air inside her is being sucked out. She tried bobbing down her head again to the waters but she felt her head throb painfully and spin. She nearly lost herself. She even tried calling out for Mallon and Link but she couldn't.

Then this land creature did something to her and managed to drag her into the surface world. And there she met that strange Lisneth.

This time, the air she breathed in felt cool and she enjoyed the sensation and how it entered her chest.

_This feels good…_

_I feel just like in the ocean…_

_But I can move freely there._

She thought.

She suddenly heard noise coming from the sea. It was Link. She emerged from the oceans and quickly approached her.

_Miss Flow, are you alright?_

Link called out. Her voice was full of concern and fear. As she inched closer, an emotion of relief filled Flow.

_Yes…_

She answered softly. Feeling it also made her relieved. Swimming into the surface world was reckless and she felt sorry that she worried her new friends.

_I'm fine…_

_This surface world is … strange_

_But I like it._

She tried putting in a cheerful emotion to ease her friend's worry. It did work though.

_That's good._

_Then we should go back now._

_We don't want our guardians to catch us, especially_

_Lord Leviathan._

Link slowly walked back to the ocean but Flow remained where she stood. The Seel looked back and gave her a look in confusion.

_Lady?_

Flow felt uncomfortable. In her mind, she knew what Link said is true. Leviathan would gat mad at her if he finds out she'd gone but something is still pulling her to draw closer to this surface world.

_I'd like to stay a bit longer._

Before Link could even protest, she cut her off.

_Forgive me for being selfish._

_I just want to know more about this place._

_I'll be fine, so don't worry about me._

_You go on ahead._

_I promise I'll go back. _

_Both you and Mallon'll get in trouble if you don't._

Both heard a groan from behind Flow. It seems like the land creature Lisneth is starting to wake up. Flow turned her attention to the waking girl, concluding all that she had said earlier to Link.

Link didn't want to leave their water deity into the dry land but she had no choice. Flow is their superior and she cannot find herself going against her request. But since she promised, she'll just have to honor it. She went back to the waters but not before glancing back once, then she continued on.

Flow curiously watched as Lisneth gave another groan before slowly opening her eyes. The girl slowly sat up from where she laid. She must be in some pain for she slowly touched her forehead in discomfort. She saw the eyes focus slowly then they landed their gaze on her.

"Y-You're real?" she heard Lisneth ask.

The way the land creature used her mouth in communicating fascinated her. She mimicked how Lisneth moved her mouth and still there is no sound coming out. She wanted to learn how they make sounds and to communicate with them. Even though she cn understand them, she wanted to blend right in.

She only responded Lisneth's question with a smile. This earned her a look of question form the girl.

"Do you understand me?" Lisneth asked slowly as if talking to a toddler. Again she earned another continuous smile. But this time, Flow responded through her thoughts, the only way of communication she had ever known.

_Yes, I do._

As if the first time she encountered this, Lisneth jumped from the sudden answer inside her mind. "Whoa." She whispered nervously. She gave a nervous laugh. "This is creepy."

Flow watched her as she stood up and slowly moved away from her. She could feel fear and confusion inside the girl's heart. She wanted to help but she can't even stand like they do.

_Lisneth?_

She called out and got the girl's attention.

_Can you teach me to move like you do?_

_I can't move and it's different how I live in the_

_waters._

"You'd like to learn to move? What do you mean?" Lisneth asked.

_You can move over to that place._

_I'd like to learn how I can go there to you._

It must have dawned onto Lisneth as a flash of smile graced her face. "Oh! You'd like to walk?" she asked. "Well, you'll just have to stand and slowly move your feet here." She answered easily as if it the simplest thing in the world.

Flow replied with a frown.

_I can't._

_I don't know how to stand as you call it._

She tried moving up while pushing her arms for support but she can't seem to get the balance of her legs. She was nearly standing when she completely lost it and started to fall down. With clenched eyes, she prepared herself for the impact and pain but a strong grip saved her. She looked up and saw a different land creature not far from Lisneth.

This one is smaller than the girl. Its skin is yellow and its eyes red. It has something green like a leaf on top of its head.

"Chi." She heard Lisneth call out. She was carefully set down before the tentacle like grip released her.

The creature slowly approached her. "Chikorita." It said.

_Hello there._

Flowly cheerfully greeted. It must've sensed her so it friendly replied to her greeting with a playful wave of the green leaf on its head.

Lisneth approached her. She assumed that when this land creature approached her positively, it must have assured that she won't harm her. "Chi already has made a friend. You're…"

_Flow._

_I'm a water deity of the oceans._

_Well, that's what I've heard Leviathan call me._

Flow introduced herself again.

"Flow, right." Lisneth asked. She has a questioning look in her eyes and seemed that she wanted to ask about her. But she remained silent, leaving her questions unanswered. She gave her a hand that she quickly took and tried to stand up. It was more difficult than she thought. She was heavier than Lisneth who had a difficult time in pulling her up.

After a few pulls and tugs, Lisneth slowly steadied Flow. "Careful." She whispered. When she thought that Flow can handle herself, she slowly let go but this caused Flow to fall down again and to be saved by Chi for the third time.

_Darn it._

_Why can't I do it?_

Flow asked in disappointment and annoyance. Then she looked down and over to Lisneth. A realization struck her. She doesn't have legs like these land creatures.

The idea was so loud that Lisneth must've heard her in the mind. "Legs?" Lisneth asked in disbelief as she bent down to look under Flow's dress.

The lower portion of Flow's body was like a bundle of ice blue cloth. If she were to look for legs, there were none but silky sheets of cloth.

Lisneth immediately let go of the dress when she found out that no legs like here were present under the ice blue cloth. She looked and freaked out. Imagine a person with no legs.

"You can't be able to stand like we do if you don't have legs." said Lisneth. She must've expected to see Flow frown but she was wrong. Flow gave a reassuring smile instead.

_It's fine._

_Maybe I should try this…_

Flow closed her eyes in concentration. It took a while and then she started to glow to both Lisneth's and Chi's surprise.

Her icy blue dress slowly disappeared to reveal flesh and her forming legs. After the light around her disappeared, there were legs and her icy blue dress was gone, leaving her completely naked in the sea shore.

Lisneth averted her gaze at the water deity. Even though both of them are girls, she felt scandalized by this. She grabbed her dress scarf that she found when she pulled it off and wrapped it around Flow's bare body.

"You should cover yourself first." She said as she secured the wrap with a knot.

Flow silently let the girl put the cloth around her. All her wonder went to her legs. She finally has both just like the land creatures and she couldn't have been happier.

She tried her luck again and stood up. She began a bit wobbly but she soon stabled her self. Before she knew it, she could finally stand.

She gave Lisneth a look of ecstasy.

_I did it._

_I can finally stand!_

Lisneth nodded in response and Chi cried out happily. Flow walked around the sand, stumbling a few times but still good nonetheless. She stopped when she was finally contented.

_Thank you._

She happily said to both Lisneth and Chi.

"We really didn't do anything." Said Lisneth. "It was all your efforts alone."

But Flow didn't pay attention to it. She was happy to meet this girl and she'd decided to stay longer in this world regardless of her guardian's anger.

She looked up at the sky and saw its darkness has already faded away. A thin line of light can be seen at the border surface of the water.

_This light…_

She thought tenderly.

A yelp snapped her attention back to Lisneth. The girl had a guilty look on her face and she felt the fear return to her heart.

"It's dawn! Mom and Adain's going to kill me!" she said loudly as she scrambled and gathered her things in the sand. Chi followed along his friend. "C'mon, let's go!" she said quickly and grabbed Flow, to her surprise. Then both dashed on their way back to the village.

**To be continued...**


	6. Dragged along

**Disclaimer**

I don't own pokemon or any of their characters.

**Notes:** Finally made it to chapter 5 of the story. Sorry for the delay. Tell me what you think, k?

**Chapter 5**

Flow is having a difficult time breathing while running behind Lisneth. She couldn't stop for the girl had a grip on her like a Kingler has.

_Lisneth…_

She tried to call her but the girl kept on running, dragging her along to somewhere she didn't even know. She didn't even know what to ask the girl so she kept quiet. Even Chi is having a difficult time keeping up with his friend.

After a while, she could see something from a distance. The warm light behind her illuminated the vision in her sight.

As they drew closer, the image became clearer. There were stacks of wood and dried leaves that are nearly as tall as the trees. Her eyes widened at the sight. Some looked the same yet these are things she has never seen before in her entire life.

When they passed by an arranged wooden pile, Lisneth slowed down. She panted from the early dash but still kept on walking, her grip still on Flow.

But Flow didn't pay attention to the girl pulling her along. Her eyes looked hungrily in her surroundings. These stacks of wood and dried leaves are simply things she had never seen before. She also saw different land creatures walking along the place.

_So many surface dwellers!_

She said excitedly. She kept a bright smile as some of the land creatures caught a glimpse of her. She was overjoyed to see different expressions coming from them. She felt their curiosity and awe.

Lisneth dragged her along until they came to a wooden pile that she had been wondering about. She is a bit afraid what will happen if she came closer but Lisneth kept her hold and she had no choice but to go along. Chi still kept up behind them.

Both of them entered an opening and this made her realize that this is a home for the surface creatures. It's just the ones in the ocean yet different because they dwell in caves not in these piles of wood.

Lisneth stopped, so she did. "Whew." She sighed in relief, wiping a sweat from her brow. "Made it." She whispered. She tiptoed towards her room when a voice called out which surprised her.

"There you are."

A woman emerged from another room. She is a bit stocky as she wore a thick pale green dress that reached down to her knees. She had golden brown hair tied up into a messy bun. Her hazel eyes, directly staring at Lisneth and shifted to Chi, showed worry.

She held a wooden spoon but tucked it at her side. "Where have you both been?" she asked, her tone a bit hysterical.

Lisneth knew she'd get in trouble and thought of something to say to get her out of trouble. She has to think of something. Anything.

"I got up early. I was just taking a walk around the village." She said. She sounded lame. Her mother wouldn't buy that. "I'm just excited that father's coming back today so I'm a bit gung-ho." She softly added.

"Chi Chikorita." Came Chi's reply.

To her surprise, her mother's gave softened. "I understand, Lis." She said, giving her daughter and friend a comforting smile. Before she turned to go back to another room, her mother caught something in her eye.

"Lis, who's your new friend? She's not from around here." she inquired.

Lisneth gave a questioning look and turned to look behind her. Her eyes widened as she saw Flow give her a smile. She could feel her jaw drop to the floor. Where did this girl come from? Why is she here in the house with me?

Then her eyes slowly lowered to her hands. It still kept the same grip she had on her earlier this morning. She must've grabbed this girl by reflex and dragged her to her home. Her face turned red at the thought of her forgetting all about Flow. Well, she was so busy trying to get back to the village she had not time to think anymore.

"Um… uh…" she stuttered. Her voice trailed off. She had to think of another excuse. "Mom, this is Flow. Yeah, and she's not from around here." She quickly answered. She slowly walked closer to Flow, shielding the girl behind her from her mother's gaze. The last thing she needed was her mom all over the girl.

"Hello, Flow. I'm Lis's mom. It's nice of you to keep my handful daughter company for so early. Would you like to join us for breakfast?" She invited, offering Flow a motherly smile. Lisneth's face turned crimson.

Flow nodded in reply. She returned the smile with her own but kept quiet. This person has a nice aura within her. This satisfied Lisneth's mother as she turned back to go to the other room.

As soon as her mother's out of earshot, Lisneth quickly turned to Flow. Good thing she hadn't asked too much questions. Now all she'll have to worry about is during the meal. "I'm such an idiot!" she hissed to herself which earned a blank look from the water deity.

She decided to take back what she said when she saw Flow's expression. "I'm sorry about that. It isn't your fault." She said. "It's just that I'm in such a hurry that I dragged you along to the village." She explained. Still a blank look from Flow. "Please don't be angry with me." She said, offering her angel eyes on the girl.

_I'm not angry, Lisneth._

_Why should I be?_

She assured her in thoughts.

"So, where have you really been?" another voice surprised them both. Unlike the mother's pitch, this one has a deep voice.

Lisneth turned back, completely blocking Flow's sight of her big brother. "Oh, I said that I just took a walk in the village." She simply answered.

Flow slowly moved her head to take a small peek from Lisneth's blocking view. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. This land creature standing before Lisneth is unlike Lisneth. Well, she found similarities in some of their features but this one's just too different. She assumed this one as one of the male species of the land creatures of Lisneth's kind.

He raised an eyebrow in response. "Really? Then who's behind you and where did you find her?" he asked. He moved closer to Lisneth to get a better look at the person she's hiding. But Lisneth moved, shielding his gaze on the person.

Lisneth spread her arms wide and glared at her brother, "Um, why do you like to know?" she hissed through gritted teeth. She moved back slowly and felt Flow's force moving back also.

Lisneth's eyes shifted. She knew she's busted but why did she keep going on with this? Maybe she thought that. Adain anyone wouldn't believe her if she told of Flow's story.

Adain folded his arms in impatience, sending burning emotions into Flow. He noticed the figure behind his sister wince. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Just spill, Lisneth. I know you wouldn't walk around the village without you wearing your dress scarf." He demanded angrily.

Lisneth winced at her brother's tone. She kept her gaze down before answering. This is it. "I went down to the sea shore." She mumbled guiltily. She hoped her brother wouldn't hear of it but he did.

Flow noticed his face turn red and his brown eyes flashed in anger as soon as the words escaped Lisneth's lips. "The sea shore!" he nearly shouted that made both girls and Chi jump but he soon calmed down his anger. "I told you that you mustn't go there without someone with you." He hissed. "What if there are fire muds in your path? What could you have done?"

"Chi is with me, Adain!" she answered back. Why is he treating her like an infant? She isn't a handicapped person.

"Chi chi!" Chi said vigorously as if agreeing with Lisneth. He swung his leaf in defense of his friend.

"And if Chi and I weren't there then Flow would've drowned!" She knew that was a lie but half of it is the truth. If she wasn't there, she couldn't have met Flow.

"Flow?" he repeated.

The person behind Lisneth moved away from her when she heard her name called. All anger vanished as soon as he caught sight of the one named Flow . This isn't what he's expecting at all.

**To be continued...**

**End notes:** FYI, Fire mud is Slugma.


	7. Family arrival

**Disclaimer**

I don't own pokemon or any of their characters.

**Notes:** This is chapter 6 of the story. Sorry if this looks a bit confusing. Finals are coming up. With the pressure and all, the ideas are quite a jumble in my head. Anyway, read and tell me what you think, k?

**Chapter 6**

The sight of this girl took his breath away. This Flow is beautiful. He had never seen a girl like this in his whole life. Her skin is like milk and her long orange hair streamed down to her shoulders like calm embers. Her ice blue eyes stared at him with curiosity and awe. It's like this is the first time she'd ever seen a human being.

When his eyes looked down her body, he quickly looked away. A furious crimson tinted his cheeks. Even his ears turned red.

She's wearing almost nothing but a cloth wrapped around her body. It clung to her like silk then he finally noticed that it is a scarf. Lisneth's dress scarf is wrapped around her body.

"You're turning red." He heard Lisneth said in a mischievous tone.

He glared at her in response but couldn't get himself to return his color to normal. "Thank you for pointing it out." His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Lisneth snickered. This is the second time she'd ever seen her brother turn red like that. The first was when Ninia caught him eating her flat bread in the night when he just said to her that he despised it so much. Just thinking about it made her giggle. How silly Adain looked then and even now.

Flow's voice interrupted her train of memories. She tugged at her loose sleeve to get her attention.

_Who are these people, Lisneth?_

_Why is this one turning red like a kingler earlier_

_and even now?_

She heard Flow ask while pointing to Adain. She gave her a look that reminded her of her when she was still a child. But… did she just describe Adain as a kingler?

Lisneth burst out laughing at the surprise of the three with her. Flow tried to mimic her but failed. Chi and Adain gave her a look like she has lost all sense. She finally stifled her laughter and said, "Flow just said that you look like a kingler."

Adain raised an eyebrow, "She said?" he asked. Where is his sister getting these ideas? Does she even have to make up stories?

Lisneth covered her mouth in surprise. Her eyes widened like she had accidentally spilled out a secret she wasn't supposed to tell. "Oops."

What is going on here? Is there something both girls are planning? He noticed that Flow is mimicking Lisneth's moves and tried to speak. And Lisneth is really not acting her own self. "Just what is going on here?" he demanded again.

There they go again. Back to square one and back to interrogation.

Lisneth gave a sheepish smile. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about Flow. And Flow isn't helping with her mimicking. She had no choice but to tell the truth.

"Well," she started. "Flow can speak in my thoughts. And she came from the sea." She simply stated. She waited for any reaction but all she received is a blank stare from her brother. She assumed that Adain's probably digesting the information in his head.

When he finally came to his senses, he scoffed at her. "Childish fantasies." He said. Well, she was expecting this reaction but she isn't about to back down in the argument.

"It's true." Lisneth added seriously. "She can't speak like us." She gave a quick glance to Flow, hoping for some proof as well for her sake.

Adain kept a skeptic look. He's finally getting tired of his sister's lies. The one about walking to the ocean is bad enough but this nonsense with her friend is going too far. This has to end now.

"Alright! You have to stop this nonsense, Lis! What is this really about!" he boomed which made Lisneth and Chi cringe in fear.

He's ready to belt out another scolding but a tug from Flow distracted him.

_Stop!_

_You're scaring Lisneth and Chi!_

She cried out in his thoughts.

Adain jumped in surprise. His eyes darted to her pink lips. They didn't move but he heard a melodious voice. Then it's true! This girl can speak through his mind!

His eyes widened as he moved away from the girl. Before he could open his mouth to speak, a horn sounded outside.

Lisneth quickly perked up and ran outside with Chi right behind her. A clattering sound came from the other roon and Lisneth's mother emerged and quickly went outside. Flow looked confused but slowly followed after the three, leaving Adain.

Flow had a difficult time running after Lisneth. She is still trying to get used to her feet. But this girl kept running and she can't even keep up. What is that sound earlier? It nearly sounded like a wailmer but why is it in the surface world? So many questions ran through her thoughts.

She saw different land creatures ahead of her, even small ones. They are the same creatures as the girl and there even some four-legged creatures but she didn't know what they are. But these creatures are creamy white and have a flowing red light that runs in the front back.

All the creatures hurried onto one direction. Then, a small parting from the crowd revealed to her moving silhouettes far from the crowd. They seem to come closer to them. As she drew near, it became clear to her that these silhouettes are also land creatures.

She could hear the noises from both groups. Then she jumped by the loud sounds of the crowd, cheering for each other. Nobody even took notice of her as they focused on looking ahead to the approaching group. She tried pushing through to see more clearly but they are too packed. Before she could even try talking to one of the villagers, a petite hand grabbed her arm.

She immediately looked down to the person who pulled her and saw a small child looking up at her. He looked at her curiously with his chestnut brown eyes, his brown hair tied back into a ponytail. The boy gave her a smile and she smiled back in response.

"Are you one of the fire maidens?" the boy asked her. He kept a hopeful look and held onto her arm.

_Fire maidens?_

Flow asked with a questioning look. Another foreign word added up to her. She wanted to ask about it but she set aside her thoughts when she heard Lisneth's voice among the crowd.

"Father!" Lisneth called out happily while furiously waving her hand in the air. Her face glowed with excitement and brightened more when she saw an approaching figure ridden on a ponyta. "Ninia!"

A woman of 16 fast approached them while riding on a ponyta. Her ash blonde hair flowed behind her even though it was tied back in a low ponytail. She slowed pace when she came near the crowd. When she stopped in front of the villagers she immediately dismounted and soon greeted by the villagers.

Ninia greeted back all the blessings she received from the people but her focus was on Lisneth as she went to the girl's direction.

The girl nearly couldn't contain her happiness as she immediately ran to Ninia and hugged her tightly. "Ninia! I missed you!" Lisneth said happily.

Ninia gave a hearty laugh. "Same here, little mist." She said softly while running her hand down the girl's hair. "My, you've gotten taller since the last time I saw you." She exclaimed.

The rest of the group finally arrived in the village and there was much commotion. Each family went to their relatives and paid a visit in order to invite good luck from the flame spirit.

When Lisneth finished her greeting with Ninia she quickly let go and ran to her father, who opened his arms for her. Chi immediately bounced after her.

Edain, Lisneth and Adain's father, happily greeted his daughter and gently picked her up. He quickly spun her around, earning a squeal of happiness, and soon put her down. He looked around to see where Adain is in sight. But he wasn't around wherever he looked.

His smile slightly vanished. "Where's Adain?" he asked Cuin, Lisneth's mother. She only replied with a shrug and a little look of disappointment.

They heard heavy footsteps from the village. Some of the villagers turned to look. Adain came running with a small frown in his face. Clearly, he wasn't too pleased that he was the one left behind. This only earned him a laugh from his father.

"You're growing old early, Adain." Edain said as he locked his son in a hearty neck lock.

Adain turned a slight red as the other villagers laughed. He hastily moved away from his father's contact. "How's the hunt?" he asked.

Edain answered with a grin, "The Fire god has blessed us in our hunt. We should offer our prayers later as thanks."

"This isn't only for the hunt." Edain continued on.

Adain looked up at his father in question. What is he getting on?

"We went to Galenas village."

Adain's eyes widened. The Galenas village? Then…

"Adain."

A voice called from behind him. He turned around in expectation. There stood Ninia with a smile on her face. Her hands are hidden behind her back as she waited for him to say something.

"It's you." He said with no enthusiasm.

Ninia's smiling face immediately turned to anger. Her face looked like she would soon pop a vein. "Is that how you treat a friend?"

Lisneth giggled at the sight of them. They always argue like this. It's no surprise that someday they'll get together in the future. If Adain could throw his pride for a second, that is. And from the looks of it, the arrival of Flow will surely stir things a bit. Especially, since he looked quite smitten with her.

Then she remembered she left Flow by herself. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. She looked around to see if she can find the water deity anywhere. Her mind ran in a state of panic.

"Chi! Have you seen her?" she quickly asked the frantic Chikorita.

Chi ran around with no sense of direction as it looked around for a sign of Flow. However, all he did is get himself dizzy until he toppled down the floor, his eyes spinning.

Lisneth isn't doing any better. She ran around with no concern of the people who are already staring at her, until she bumped into Flow that she finally stopped.

She steadied herself after the long search. When she got a clear look at Flow, she nearly shouted. The water deity is only wearing the dress scarf she wrapped around her body.

**To be continued...**


	8. Changes

**Disclaimer**

I don't own pokemon or any of their characters.

**Notes:** This is chapter 7 of the story. It starts off slow but I'm soon getting to the plot.

**Chapter 7**

She's glad that she finally saw Lisneth amongst the crowd. But all eyes were fixed on her. She couldn't understand what this is all about. She could hear these land creatures making soft noises with each other as if they're using a different language with her around. The males just looked at her differently. She could feel the coldness and warmth of their emotions. They're sending her mixed signals. They must be waiting for her to move. She just offered them a smile but none returned it. And they kept staring at her.

Lisneth had a look of fear across her face. She looked around her what triggered such a reaction from her.

_What are you doing?  
S_he asked the stupefied girl but Lisneth was glued to the position.

Another voice boomed which startled her. It was Lisneth's father. "And who might this beautiful girl be?" he asked. He gave her a look as if he'd seen something strange. She didn't know what he is talking about. But she replied politely.

_My name is Flow._

There was no reaction from the people aside from Adain as if he's listening closely to her words. She also smiled politely, waiting for them to react any time soon.

Still, there came none. She gave a confused look. Why aren't they saying anything? Maybe they are afraid of the people from the oceans because they're from another world. But Lisneth earlier wasn't afraid of her.

"Her name is Flow. She's a new girl who must've come from another village. Lisneth brought her earlier to the house." Cuin said, finally breaking the silence. This earned another whispering session from the other villagers.

Chi nudged Lisneth, snapping out of her shock. "Flow." She called.

Then she noticed the way the villagers looked at her. She must've missed a lot. And her appearance and clothing must've also scandalized the others.

"She's Flow. I just met her near the fence earlier." She noticed Adain raise an eyebrow but didn't say anything. So she continued on, "So, we should get back to the house. Excuse me." She said quickly and took hold of Flow's arm. Without any more words, the walked away from the villagers.

After the have made a distance, they ran. First thing when they arrive to the house, Lisneth should dress her up properly.

Edain gave Cuin a puzzled look. "What an odd girl. Is she mute?" he asked.

"Father, by her reply earlier you should've already figured that out. She just told you her name earlier through her mind." said Adain. This earned him curious stares. Edain also gave him a look of disbelief as if he's crazy.

"I never heard anything come from her mouth or what you are talking about." said Ninia.

"What?!"

"We never heard her talk." One of the villagers chimed. They were also intrigued about this girl. She clearly stood out among the people. Her presence seemed like magic to them. And they wondered if she was sent by the fire god.

"But that can't be." Adain trailed off. He just heard her plain and clear earlier. Was he just thinking things up? He needed answers and decided to solve it by speaking with Flow. Without as much a word, he walked away and went back to the house despite Ninia's calling.

When they reached Lisneth's room, they stopped. Lisneth hurriedly ran over to her things. "C'mon Chi, help me find Ninia's old dress." She said to her tired chikorita.

"Chikorita!" It went to the sack at the corner of the room while Lisneth went near her futon.

She searched the pile of clothes, finding something that could match the water deity standing at the door of her room.

_Why are there so many of you gathered around?_

_Is it some kind of habit?_

_What are they talking about earlier?_

Flow asked as she slowly approached Lisneth. Meeting creatures from the surface world is so exciting yet the more she knew the more she got confused. It is just like what Leviathan is meaning to tell her. The surface world and the oceans are too different

Another side of her was telling her to go back to the ocean and forget all the things about the surface world but something is pulling her away from it. She wanted to learn this world. Maybe this is the world she truly belongs even though she came from the ocean. And somehow, Lisneth is helping her fit in for the moment.

Different kinds of colorful cloths were thrown around. The room was clearly a mess. Lisneth answered without looking up as she finally picked out a dress that Ninia had grown out and left to her. The secondhand dress still didn't fit her so she stashed it at the bottom of her dress sack. If she could think of how long was it there, she assumed that it she could see mold growing there.

"My father and the other hunters came back from Udun Mountain. It takes a lot of time during the travel, usually weeks. Then if they are back, we meet them and thank the fire god for his blessing upon us." She answered.

She looked up when she didn't hear Flow's reaction. The water deity looked confused and lost. Was her world different from theirs? Do they not have families there? Does she even have one? "It's really not a habit for us. It's just that is our custom. And I miss my father." She said, catching Flow's attention once more.

When she finally snatched the last pair to the dress from Chi, she immediately gave them to Flow. "Here, this was Ninia's but it doesn't even fit me so you can have it." She said.

Flow hesitantly took the clothes from Lisneth's arms. She looked at the clothes in question then at Lisneth. What should she do with these?

After a while, when Flow didn't move from her spot, she realized that Flow didn't know about clothes. "Oh, you should wear them. You nearly caused a commotion running around while wearing my dress scarf." She said with a laugh. "Here, let me help you with that." She offered and Flow gave her the lead.

"So, what is your worl-, I mean, the ocean like?"

Ninia felt like a part of her heart wanted to cry out. Adain is still the same person who only thought of her as a buddy and nothing more. Her eyes were sullen at the thought of rejection. After all, she is finally of age. And this time, her feelings are finally starting to realize and open up to only Adain. But clearly he's pushing her away. His attention must've been with that new girl in the village. The girl named Flow.

Well she couldn't really oppose such an attraction. She noticed that nearly all the boys from the village and even the married ones are looking at her with interest that she wouldn't want on herself. Even now, they still kept talking about her.

Comparing her mousy brown hair and her unshapely body to her long flowing orange hair and slender form, she's just a commoner. The girl looked like she was sent by the fire god as a gift to the village, her beauty and innocent form all packaged into one. A flicker of jealousy and anger entered her heart.

A light touch from Cuin snapped her out of her thoughts and misery. Her face showed concern and she seemed to understand her but kept quiet. "We should get going back to the house." Ninia slowly nodded in reply but her mind was still elsewhere.

Cuin turned to her husband, "We are going ahead. I still have to cook for lunch. You should know I cooked your favorite." She said with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Edain grinned in response, "I'll follow along but it won't be too long." He said. This made Cuin smile. She knew Edain couldn't resist this one. She led Ninia and both of them walked back to the house.

He was nearly at the door to the house when another voice halted him. Adain looked back. "What, Naur?" he asked impatiently.

Naur, the village leader's son walked towards him. He was sweating as if he ran to catch up with Adain from the meeting earlier. His chestnut brown hair wasn't the least bit phased by the wind. And it is naturally curled up. "Aren't you a grump today." He said. Adain narrowed his eyes but Naur kept going on. "So the new girl's staying with your family."

"Yeah?" Adain bored on him.

"Do you know who she is? Have you any idea where she came from?" he asked.

Adain raised an eyebrow. "Why would you want to know?" he asked in a cliff hanging tone. He didn't know anything about the girl but he didn't want Naur to know either. He knew all questions about her will be answered soon by Lisneth and Flow.

Naur frowned at him. He isn't getting well as his questions are vaguely answered. "I just want to know." He simply answered. "So, who is she really?" he asked.

Adain decided to humor him. He's getting impatient and he just wanted Naur to leave him alone. "Well, you all just heard that her name is Flow." He said, pretending to think. "To tell you truth about where she came from…" he trailed off.

This time, Naur leaned forward trying to get what Adain is saying. "I had no idea." Adain blurted out which nearly made Naur to facefault.

At the sudden distraction, Adain went inside the house while Naur is still recovering.

"What kind of answer is that?" Naur asked angrily at the empty doorway. Adain was already inside and he didn't want to bother the entire family for just that. He went away to his own house but not after swearing he'd catch Adain in a proper time or even meet the girl herself.

"There! You look beautiful." Lisneth said with awe in her eyes. Her eyes scanned the figure of the stiff Flow. Just the sight of her could blow the men's minds away.

The dress is a bit small for her but at least it still fit her but it hugged around the certain areas to give it highlight. An image of her is like a love goddess sent to them by the fire god.

Flow remained standing and didn't move. Wearing clothes and dress like these must have made her uncomfortable. Well, Lisneth decided to fix that.

After Flow's story about the ocean, her mind was opened to new possibilities. The world is surely a great place and they could travel around. She even discussed with her about her role in the ocean. All the details aren't that clear to her. The only things she understood are about her guardian called Leviathan, and her as a water deity. She wanted to see it someday but something held her back. The fear of nearly drowning like that day seeped into her mind. A cold feeling swept upon her and she could feel her insides tingle by just thinking about it.

The water deity…, Lisneth wondered. Why is she in the fire village? The fire god might get mad for this. Both water and the element fire don't get along well. These are opposing forces by nature. Even though they have kept traditions of worshipping the fire god, she isn't a very devoted follower like her father. She isn't about to become indifferent to Flow with that reason. She can't cast her away and even herself.

When the silence is long enough for her to stand, she warmly placed both hands on Flow's shoulders. "So, what do you think?" she asked enthusiastically.

Flow's reply was a look of uncertainty. Her hands went to her dress and she slowly ran down her hands, feeling the fabric with her fingers.

_I don't feel good._

_This thing is squeezing my body._

_Why do you wear these things?_

She asked her with disgust. She grabbed a handful cloth with her dress. It looked like she wanted to tear the dress away from her body but she didn't.

Lisneth replied with a laugh. Flow must be really uncomfortable if she's complaining. "But you're wearing a dress when I first met you." She reminded Flow.

Flow's lips turned to a pout.

_Dress? _

_I just assumed it's really a part of my body. I don't have any legs to go with it._

Lisneth realized that Flow is right. The first time she tried looking for her legs, there weren't any. She only saw a flowing light blue cloth. It must've served as a silky fin.

Flow looked at her impatiently. The feel of the dress must be getting to her. She gave a chuckle to see a water deity look flustered. "I'm sorry. But that's the only dress that I have that nearly fits you." She said trying to show her apologetic eyes through her smiling face.

Flow looked desperate as she fidgeted and softly pulled down her dress.

_I could use that piece of cloth you gave me earlier._

She suggested.

Lisneth sighed in exasperation. "I just told you that you can't wear that. You'll cause a lot of commotion wearing that." She said.

_Why?_

Flow asked looking clueless.

Lisneth opened her mouth to answer but no idea came to her mind. She turned a slight pink. Why did she just ask that question? She was like her when she was eight years old. "Well… it's just that you just can't go out there wearing my dress scarf. You can get sick." She blurted out. She didn't know if that is true but she just have to convince Flow.

_Well…_

_Then I just have to endure this._

_Forgive me if I am such a bother._

Flow said. She walked casually to exit the room and look around even though the dress restrained her movement.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I really don't have enough clothes that can fit you enough. And for even having a water deity in house without proper things for you…" she trailed off when she saw Flow's smile.

_Thank you…_

This was all she said and she said no more when Adain entered the house.

**To be continued...**


	9. Family discussions and lies

**Disclaimer**

I don't own pokemon or any of their characters.

**Note:**

After a long hiatus, I just decided to come and continue my story. I'll add whenever I have the time. I've been busy these past years and admitting that I had a very long writers block. In my mind, I've already finished this story with its sequel but I cannot put them into words. This story about Flow is just my beginning of introducing the role that Misty will be playing in my sequel. This story takes place hundreds of years ago in the pokemon storyline So, here it is, the chapter 8 of Heart of Flow.

**Chapter 8**

They had their breakfast in silence earlier. All of them are curious about their guest who is having the time of her life as she tasted the fruits Lisneth passed on to her. After the meal, Edain invited everyone to gather around the family room.

Lisneth is fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat beside Flow as they sat with her family in the family room. Chi wasn't any better. Although the Chikorita silently placed itself beside her but its face is a looking like it was constipated. She tired not to smile. She had to explain everything to them about Flow's predicament but she didn't know where to start. Even though she decided to make up a story about her new friend she knew she couldn't keep it that way for various reasons.

One, Flow is too different from them. Her appearance alone is a dead giveaway that she's not an ordinary human. Two, She hated lying to her parents. Although there are times she makes up excuses, hiding something this big would bother her conscience too much. Three, Flow's telepathic ability. Her voice in their minds earlier is not helping her to convince the others that she's an ordinary foreigner. And lastly, Adain is interested in her. That is a certain reason that he'll be hanging around Flow just to find out her secret.

She cannot expect Flow to keep it a secret either. She doesn't know her that well as they only met a few hours ago but she felt that Flow is too innocent to make up a lie about her life in the ocean.

"So," Edain started as he turned his attention to Lisneth. "I heard from your brother that you've been down at the sea shore." He said. His tone is stern and disappointed.

Lisneth cast a glare to her brother but bit down words of resentment to Adain. She knew she was defeated. She didn't want hearing that tone from her parents, especially her father. "I'm sorry." She said. "It's just that I can't sleep and I decided to take a walk around the village. I didn't really intend to go with Chi to the sea shore."

She could almost hear her father and brother's voice telling her that she just did it so she continued on. "So, when I got there, I saw that someone was floating near the shore. I thought that someone was drowning so Chi and I tried to save her." She looked at them, hoping to see their reaction. She expected them to look like this. The expression on her parent's and her brother's face was of shock and worry. Flow just watched them in curiosity. After the meal, she had been silent. Perhaps she felt that this would be an interrogation from her family.

"You jumped into the water?" Adain half demanded, his face immediately showing anger. Lisneth, Chi and Flow cringed at his voice. Lisneth was rattled by her brother's sudden outburst that she instantly answered back.

"No---Yes! What do you want me to do? Do you really expect me to leave Flow there floating in the ocean?" she quickly answered, her voice rising in frustration.

"Lisneth!" Cuin scolded her daughter from her outburst. She sent a look at Adain that made him bite back whatever he wanted to say. Surely it'll make things worse if he did answer back.

_Please forgive Lisneth…_

_It's my fault that she went to the waters._

_So please…_

Their attention turned towards Flow. Edain and Cuin wore startled expressions as they comprehended the voice inside their mind. Flow gave them a pleading look as she held Lisneth's hand. She looked down at Chi, her eyes turning blurring ice blue from sadness.

"Flow…" Lisneth whispered, her heart reaching out to the sad deity. She didn't want Flow to do that for her but a part of her was grateful for her interruption. She gently squeezed Flow's hand and offered a comforting smile. Flow smiled back.

"Well then...." Edain trailed off, stunned at Flow's voice inside his head. All of them are indeed worried about Lisneth but hearing a voice of reason made him think clearly. He sighed in defeat and turned to Lisneth.

"For you to risk your life to save another's life, I am proud of you, Lisneth." He gave a small smile. "But you should think for yourself that you do not even know how to swim. Risking your life without thinking about this is very reckless. Both of you would have drowned." He reminded her.

"I know. I understand." Lisneth replied, her lips forming a smile and her eyes showing understanding and affection to her father's concern. "Thanks father." She went to her father and hugged him. With that, the tension in the area disappeared. Cuin hurried over to Lisneth and Adain as she embraced her children.

----------------PB---------------

Flow felt a heavy weight leave her heart. She gave a soft smile, her eyes giving a look of longing at the sight before her. She felt something nudge on her foot and looked down to see Chi giving a look saying that everything will be alright.

_Yes._

_Thank you, Chi._

_The surface world is so different from the ocean…_

_I wish… I want…_

Flow trailed off in her thoughts to Chi as she patted its head affectionately. "CHI!" Chi gleefully said, as if he understood her very thoughts. It is heart warming to see a strong bond amongst the land dwellers. There are things like that in the ocean but it is not shared to this extent. She shared a strong bond with Leviathan but it was very different to what she is seeing now. She felt a pull in her heart to desire this, to want this. Perhaps she could ask Lisneth later about it.

She noticed Adain look in her direction and felt her insides flip flop. She didn't understand why her body was doing this and she felt uncomfortable but she didn't want to offend so she smiled at him. Adain turned a shade of a kingler again and averted his eyes back to his family. Flow and Chi, confused, turned to look at each other and soon found themselves laughing.

A melodious laugh escaped from Flow's lips. She suddenly stopped at the sound she heard from herself. Everyone was staring at her. It was the first that they heard her voice.

_Is this me?_

_I have a voice?_

She pondered it for a moment and soon met their gazes with a bright smile. She continued to laugh and everyone joined her. She could get used to this. She was beginning to enjoy the surface world so much that she felt bad to return to the oceans.

After their laughing episode, Lisneth introduced Flow to her family and told them of her origins. Everyone was happy to get to know Flow but as soon as they heard her origins, Edain, Cuin, and Adain became almost as silent as their interrogation earlier. In fact, their expressions are mixed between shock and horror.

---------------PB-----------

"The water deity and the guardian Leviathan?" Cuin said in almost a whisper. Edain looked worried about something but is reluctant to voice out his opinions. Adain was shifting his gaze between Flow and the ground. Lisneth and Flow carried an expression of confusion at the sudden inquiry.

"What's wrong?" Lisneth asked everyone. "Is there something about Flow?"

"Lisneth," Adain caught his sister's attention. "You know of the story of the guardian Pyrometh from our legends, right?"

"Yes, but what does it have to do," Lisneth stopped as realization dawned on her. Flow was curious as to what Lisneth have thought.

_What is it, Lisneth?_

Lisneth felt herself shaking as she faced Flow. She did remember the story of the guardian Pyrometh.

Pyrometh is the guardian of the fire god. Its mortal enemy is the guardian of the oceans, Leviathan. Both exist to raise the god of their elements but both cannot be harmonious to each other as it is their nature to destroy one another. Their village worships the fire god and to embrace the other element would surely anger the god. Can she not become friends with Flow if that is the case?

_Lisneth?_

Lisneth snapped out of her trance as she heard Flow's voice in her mind. Flow gave her a look of concern. Her gentle eyes held such concern that made Lisneth regret her thoughts of not befriending her anymore. She instantly changed her mood and smiled at the water deity.

"It's nothing, Flow." Lisneth tried her best to sound cheerful. Flow smiled back in all her innocent glory and turned her attention to Chi. Lisneth then turned her attention towards her family who was still watching their interaction.

"Can Flow stay even just for a while?" she asked, almost dreading the answer. She gave them her most pleading look. She did not want to lose Flow as a friend. "I know the legend but I don't want to lose a friend. Please?"

The three of her family members hesitated at first. They watched Flow interact with Lisneth and Chi and soon decided. "It is not good to lose a friend because of that. I doubt that Flow wants to bring harm to our village. Alright, she can stay." Edain answered. "But you should tell Flow that she cannot tell other people that she is from the ocean."

Lisneth jumped with joy. "Yes, father!"

Before she could leave, Edain interrupted her. "We should make up a story first so as not to make the other neighbors suspicious." All of them took a moment to think of a convincing story. "Ah," began Cuin as she had an idea. "Lisneth, you did say that you met Flow at the seashore."

The others soon catched on with Cuin's idea. "Yeah! You could say that you and Chi saved Flow on your trip to the seashore." Adain said. A wry smile formed on his lips. Lisneth knew what was coming after that. "At the disobedience that you shouldn't be there in the first place."

Lisneth groaned in frustration but she knew that would make the story very convincing since it wasn't really a lie. Half of them is the truth, omitting only the part that Flow is the water deity. "Fine." Lisneth grumpily agreed. "So, we decided to let her stay since she doesn't remember where she comes from and she can't talk." By the looks on their faces, it seems they came up with a very good story. Finally, with Edain's confirmation, Lisneth's joy returned.

She bounded towards Flow and Chi and soon began explaining what her father told her. She never mentioned the legend of the guardians to the water deity so as not to worry her.

Cuin smiled at her husband. "I guess I should return to my chores. With a new addition to the family, I hope Flow fits right in with us." She left after that to resume her house work.

Edain turned to his son. "Can I leave it up to you to keep them out of trouble?"

Adain didn't need telling twice. "I'm already on it, father. God knows what kind of trouble they'll get into when they walk around the village." He intended to watch his sister and Chi, both getting themselves in a mess one way or another. The secret about Flow is another thing to worry about. And watching over them is a good way to get to know her better. Even if she is in an opposing side to their element, he couldn't help but be drawn to her ice blue eyes.

------------ PB ------------

Lisneth proceeded to show Flow around the village after explaining to Flow that she cannot mention anything about her home whatsoever and she cannot speak to the other villagers. This earned her a confused deity but she insisted so Flow relented but not with giving her a pout. Lisneth felt bad that she they had refused her wish to talk to everybody else but them, but they had to keep this a secret. Having the water deity in their village is like a sin to their fire god. Despite all that fact, she really didn't want to lose a friend. Flow looks so innocent that one cannot help but be drawn to her. She felt relived for that. She was also glad that her mother had allowed her free time from her chores to show Flow around. But she would resume her chores later in the afternoon to help with making dinner. She was fine with that.

Chi went on ahead of them with Flow following second and Lisneth right behind her. She noticed Adain trailing behind them and decided to ignore him and focus more on her new friend. She enjoyed the way Flow would gape at the Ponytas and Rapidashs at the stables. They soon passed by the other villagers houses. Some of them worked outside, the men chopping firewood, working on their fields, and tending to the game they had captured earlier; the women drying the laundry and carrying jars of water back to the house.

As they passed by, some of the villages stopped to greet them and the others to gape at the foreign girl. They stopped by Aunt Rue's house.

Aunt Rue in her usual fit brown dress was by the fence tending to her Garr, her pet Growlithe. Her dress scarf was hanging on the fence beside her. She kept her red hair in a bun. Her sleeves rolled up to avoid dirtying her clothes during her chores. She is Ninia's aunt and the place where she stays as she visits the village. Lisneth hoped that she'd introduce Flow to Ninia and to keep Adain from following them. Ninia always had a way to keep her brother in check.

"Good morning, Lissy. What are you doing this morning? Ninia is just getting ready for her chores." Aunt Rue greeted while she stopped grooming Garr. Chi happily approached Garr as they bounded together playfully at Aunt Rue's yard.

"And who's your new friend?" Clearly, the true interest in her inquiry is more focused on Flow. She could say the same on the interest of the other neighbors who are openly curious. Flow only gave them a smile but kept her silence as she turned to Lisneth for guidance.

"Ah, this is my new friend, Flow. She's new here. I actually found her…" Lisneth told her aunt about her saving Flow at the seashore and bringing her to the village. As she went on with her story, a sympathetic expression filled her aunt's face. Lisneth explained with her voice loud enough for the eavesdropping neighbors to hear. This'll make it easier for her than explaining it to everyone who's curious while they pass by their houses.

"Oh, the poor dear." Exclaimed Aunt Rue as she eyes Flow with a look mixed with worry and kindness. "How very brave of you and Chi to find and save her." She directed this back to Lisneth and Chi, who finally stood by Lisneth after running with Garr.

"Chikori Chiii!" Chi happily yipped in response to Aunt Rue's praise. Lisneth laughed at her friend. "Yeah, we're a great team!" She agreed as if understanding him.

Flow offered her a curious look.

_Team?_

_What do you mean by that, Lisneth?_

_And who is she?_

"Oh, I'll explain it to you later, Flow. This is Aunt Rue." Lisneth offered as she noticed the inquiring look from the water deity. They really can't communicate for long in front of the other neighbors that would look like an awkward silence.

Flow really didn't understand what Lisneth and Chi were talking about but she continued on smiling as if offering comfort. By that, it looked like Aunt Rue's face melted at the gentle expression. "Such a gentle looking girl, too. If there are things you need to help her, don't hesitate to ask me for assistance. Ninia's looks about her stature so it shouldn't be a problem to find clothes that suit her."

Lisneth felt like congratulating herself at her convincing acting skills. She resisted sharing a smug look with Chi. With her sob story and Flow's charm, they wouldn't have any problem pulling this off. Even though she hated lying, this is to save her friend of the fate of the fire village's scorn. And she isn't exactly telling a whole lie.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Aunt Rue address her brother. "Adain, it's good of your family to take her in."

"We're letting her stay as she tries to recover from her amnesia. If there are any old clothes that you can spare, can we borrow them for a while during her stay?"

"I have my old clothes that may fit her. That would be Ninia's clothes that she gave Lisneth, isn't it?" With a nod from Adain, Aunt Rue gave a scrutinizing look at the dress Flow is wearing. "That dress is too tight for her. I doubt she's comfortable in that."

Adain's face colored red as he turned to look at Flow. It is as Aunt Rue had said. The way the dress clung to her body's curves was most distracting. Combined with the deity's meek look at the stares she has been receiving, Adain found her absolutely adorable.

Lisneth and Aunt Rue shared looks as they watched Adain, blushing with a slight grin on his face. Aunt Rue cleared her throat to catch his attention since his focus wasn't on their conversation. "Well, Adain, it seems you are finding your new guest absolutely charming. It's been awhile since I've seen you look so cute." She teased.

Adain's face burned as the tint on his face deepened. He glared at Lisneth and Chi snickering beside him. He tried steeling his face to a normal look but when he noticed Flow's look on his face he couldn't. He wanted to tell them that it wasn't like what they were talking about but another voice from Aunt Rue's house interrupted his thinking.

"Aunt, where did you put my old things for Speed?"

Ninia peered at the door and found her aunt with company. "Oh hi, morning Lisneth, Chi. Ah! morning, Adain." She greeted. She noticed the girl she had seen this morning beside Lisneth. "Hello, I'm Ninia."

The girl just smiled at her. Lisneth immediately answered for her. "Ninia, this is Flow." Lisneth came up to her. "She can't speak."

"Oh." Escaped from Ninia's lips.

"Well, you'd be better acquainted as we find clothes for Flow." Said Aunt Rue. "Ninia, can you help find Flow some clothes of mine from my old stash? Your old stuff is also in there." She ushered Ninia, Flow, and Lisneth inside with Chi and Garr following behind. She looked back at Adain. "I'll handle things from here." She said reassuringly.

"Oh, Adain!" Ninia called after him. "Let's go riding with Speed and Rage later."

"Sure. I'll be with Naur. Maybe he'll want to join us later." Adain answered as he left to the direction of Naur's house. His gaze lingered on the water deity's retreating form which didn't go unnoticed by Ninia.

Lisneth knew that Ninia liked Adain. It's also obvious that her brother is really smitten with Flow. She could sense a future argument from them and dreaded the involvement of her new friend. She noticed Chi share a look of concern with her. "I know, Chi. I know." She whispered.

**To be continued....  
**


	10. Friendship

**Disclaimer**

I don't own pokemon or any of their characters.

Wwelllll, here's another chapter. So, what do you guys think??? Am I doing ok with the grammar, spelling, story plot or something else? I'm not that confident with my writing skills so there... I just put down this story that's in my mind for years! Argh! I'm starting to have a story overload my mind so bear with me if there are mistakes that I haven't noticed with the spelling, grammar and the plot itself.

**Chapter 9**

_Lisneth_

_What is riding?_

Flow asked the girl as they were led by Ninia to a room. Aunt Rue convinced Chi and Garr to follow her to the other rooms to help with her house cleaning. They came to a room filled with boxes and chests and many other things.

_What is this place?_

"We're here." Ninia said to no one in particular. She proceeded to look and rummage through the boxes and chests to find the clothes Aunt Rue was telling her to find. "Wait here while I look through her stuff." Ninia gestured towards the chair at the corner of the room. "Sit there for a while. I can find the things here myself." Lisneth nodded and pulled Flow to the small chair.

"We'll talk here." Lisneth whispered to Flow. She wanted to help Ninia but as she watched Flow she couldn't help explaining some things to her first. She could feel the water deity's frustration of the desire to talk to them openly but she had to keep this secret. Ninia was too bus looking to notice them talking to each other.

"I'm sorry for making you do this, Flow. But they'll really find it weird when you talk to them through their minds."

_Wouldn't they understand me like you do and the people with you?_

Lisneth shook her head. "It's really hard to explain. There are other people who wouldn't understand you. You are the first person that they have encountered that can talk to their minds." She explained.

_Oh…_

_Do they fear what they don't understand?_

Lisneth agreed but a bit surprised at Flow's words. What she said makes sense. She just didn't expect that coming from her. "Yeah…" she said wistfully, looking down on the floor.

_But…_

Lisneth snapped back to Flow. She was expecting the water deity's disappointed look but what she saw surprised her yet again.

_Thank you, Lisneth._

_For you to help me here in the surface world, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me._

_When I was under the waters I always wondered what it would be like to live here in the surface. Under there is always the comforting silence and Leviathan who always helps me understand things about the waters. I guess that he is my father compared to yours._

_But even though I have Leviathan and my friends there, I still feel distant to them. I think they're afraid of getting too close to me. I guess it's because I'm just their water deity._

_But here…_

_I feel warm. Everything that I have seen is just so different. _

_You share a very close bond with the people close to you._

_I want that._

_I guess I want to be different for once._

Flow's eyes sparkled as she looked at Lisneth voicing her confessions in her thoughts. She gave a grateful smile yet it still held a hint of sadness. No, Lisneth corrected herself. It was a feeling of loneliness and a desire to love. She felt herself fortunate to have her family and friends by her side.

"I have my family with me. They are always by my side. I love my father, my mother, Chi and Adain, even if he is sometimes annoying. Family and friends are always there for you through both the good and bad times." Lisneth said. "I love my family and friends." She put a hand over Flow in a comforting manner. "You're also my friend, Flow. Can I be your friend?"

Flow stared at Lisneth for a second, her eyes turning to a hue of cerulean. She then gave the girl her brightest smile.

_Yeah!_

_I want to be your friend._

_Friends…_

Both laughed together as they officially sealed their friendship.

"Well, you two sure are having your time there." They heard Ninia's voice through their laughter. She looked amused as she carried a pile of old clothes in her arms. Lisneth blushed as if caught doing something naughty.

"Here." Ninia started as she carefully placed the clothes beside Flow. She sorted through them as she lifted a dress on top of the neat pile. "Come, Flow. Let's see if these clothes fit you."

Flow followed Ninia as tried on, with both Lisneth and Ninia's assistance, every clothes that Ninia presented to her. They talked and got to know each other during their activity or rather Ninia talked while Lisneth answered for Flow. They told her of the story about Flow. Ninia offered her sympathies and became more affectionate to the new girl. She asked Lisneth about Adain which became somewhat tense as Ninia kept shifting her gaze at Flow. Lisneth answered the best she could about Adain's chores and their brother-sister argument without pointing out Adain's attraction to Flow. This is one topic she definitely didn't want to get involved. She was glad that Ninia didn't mention anything about it.

They finally finished after a few conversations. All of the dresses they fit with Flow were nearly the right size for her. Flow was wearing a green colored dress with a colorful patterned dress scarf. It wasn't as tight as she had worn that morning so she didn't comment on dressing up. Lisneth was glad that Flow is getting used to clothes.

"We can wash the rest later." Lisneth said. "For now, let's get these clothes back to the house."

As if sensing that they're finishes, Aunt Rue popped by the room. "Did you finish fitting the clothes for Flow?" Without waiting for a reply, she looked at Flow to see for herself. "It isn't the best fit but it'll do than what you're wearing earlier." She concluded. "Well, hurry on to take them back to your house, Lis. You haven't finished your tour of the village earlier. The clothes would need a good washing first." Both Lisneth and Flow took the handful of clothes after folding and putting them into two neat piles. Aunt Rue then ushered the children back to the front.

"They're going to need help bringing the clothes." said Ninia. Clinging on her shoulders is an animal skin bag. She took half of the pile from Lisneth's arms. "I'll help."

"Good." said Aunt Rue. "Why don't you also go with them when they explore the village? Don't worry about the house work. Garr and Chi already helped a lot. There isn't much to do here."

Ninia pondered for a moment. "Sure. I'm meeting with Adain later to ride Speed and Rage. I guess we could show Flow around." She nodded to Flow's direction. Lisneth looked delighted with Ninia's words.

"Can we ride with you?" she asked excitedly.

Ninia laughed at the girl's enthusiasm. "Sure, why not?"

Lisneth nearly threw the clothes in her hands with glee. Flow cast her a curious look which the girl answered eagerly. "You'll get to experience riding soon, Flow. I can't wait!"

Chi was resting near the entrance. Supposedly it was worn out from the early house work. Chi immediately stood up with enthusiasm as it saw the girls coming.

"Sorry we kept you waiting, Chi." Lisneth said once they reached the waiting Chikorita. "We're going riding later. Do you like to come with us?" she asked.

Apparently, she didn't need asking as Chi was as gleeful as she was. "CHIKORITA!" it exclaimed excitedly.

-----------------PB---------------------

Flow felt her insides bouncing from the prospect of riding as Lisneth had promised her they will with Ninia. What is it that made Lisneth almost bounce with joy? In truth, she dreaded the experience but her desire to know more of the land is overpowering than her fear.

_I guess that it's true that one fears the unknown…_

_It's not limited to the surface dwellers but the waterfolks as well._

_Or… is it?_

They dropped off the clothes that they were carrying earlier at Lisneth's house. She watched Lisneth and Ninia talking to her mother but didn't listen to their conversation. Chi waited with her from afar. The perky Chikorita must've been a bit bored with the other girl's conversation and opted to just stay with her. Instead of bothering anyone, she breathed in the fresh air. The scent is all different compared to the waters. In the surface world exists a variety of things that makes one feel emotions than the mind. Lisneth and Ninia approached her after their conversation with Lisneth's mother. She noticed Lisneth carrying some kind of wooden and woven piece with a handle.

"Oh, this is our basket of food that mom made for us." Lisneth, arriving first at her side, said when she saw Flow. She glanced hesitantly towards Ninia's before whispering at her. "Basket is used to carry things." Flow just nodded in understanding.

Ninia, still carrying her riding equipment, motioned to the girls. She didn't notice and hear the odd conversation between the two. "Shall we go?" she asked. They proceeded on with their walk.

They passed by the part where they have left off. Some of the other villagers they haven't met earlier greeted them but didn't ask about Flow. It is when they only passed by them could Flow notice them giving her a look of what she couldn't describe. It's as if they were sad for her. Why would they do that? She moved closer to Lisneth seeking a soothing presence.

Lisneth nearly jumped with Chi in surprise when Flow grabbed a piece of her dress scarf. "Flow, wha?" she looked at her to see her eyes shifting in discomfort to the people they talked to a while ago. Ninia stopped and looked at Flow with concern. "What's wrong?" she asked.

_Why are they looking at me like that?_

Lisneth could hear her tone of distress in her mind. She saw the villagers and understood that they were giving Flow looks that could describe sympathy. "Oh." was all that left her mouth. She turned to Ninia to quell her concern. "Flow's a bit shy. She's uncomfortable of being stared at."

Both shared a knowing look. With Flow, people can't help but stare at her. She's just too different from them. Lisneth placed a comforting hand over Flow's. "It's alright, Flow. Don't mind them. I think they're just curious about you." Lisneth said in a gentle tone but that didn't stop Flow from asking her own questions.

_But why are they giving me sad looks?_

_Is something wrong with me?_

_Did I do something?_

Lisneth smiled at the water deity to both Ninia and Flow's surprise. "There's nothing wrong with you. I think they're curious about you just as you are to them. I don't think that they're sad or angry at you. I think that they want to get to know you, right Chi?." She looked down at Chi who nuzzled at Flow dress in agreement with Lisneth. After that, she watched for Flow's reaction. Flow smiled, a bit of discomfort lingered but she didn't seem much affected than earlier.

_I suppose you're right._

_Thanks, Lisneth._

_Thanks, Chi._

She gently squeezed Flow's hand which the water deity returned. "I'm sorry, Ninia." Lisneth said, putting her other had at the back of her neck. "It's alright. We should keep going now. We wouldn't want to keep your brother waiting, no?" Ninia said, a look of amusement on her face.

-----------------PB-----------------

They continued on as if nothing happened. Ninia talked to Flow with her nodding in understanding of the older girl's explanations. If there were anything she didn't understand, she would only look as Lisneth who reply to her in whispers.

Ninia introduced to her the other villagers and told her where they lived by pointing out the huts of each villager. Flow frantically tried to keep up with Ninia but failing as she couldn't remember them all. Lisneth was also having trouble with helping Flow. They were nearing the stables when Ninia finally noticed Flow looking flustered along with Lisneth. Chi isn't helping as it was also trying to tune out their talks but failing by looking dizzy with trying to understand them. It didn't take a lot for her to understand what's wrong with the girl. She laughed.

"I-I'm sorry…" Ninia said trying to suppress her laughter but failing with Lisneth's look of annoyance and Flow and Chi's clueless stare. "It's just that you all look so adorable." When she stopped laughing, she turned to Flow, "I'm sorry for rambling at times. I tend to do that most of the time. But you really don't have to take in all that. You'll remember and understand soon and be able to put the name on the face as you meet them."

Another clueless look to her from the girl then directing it to Lisneth made her giggle instead. She wondered how Lisneth and Flow were able to understand each other. It must be a sisterly bond and a very close friendship even though they have met for a couple of hours. She was glad that Lisneth have taken a role of a big sister for Flow and she for Lisneth. Having Flow here is like another younger sister to her_. I guess it's a good thing after all what's happened to her_, Ninia thought.

**To be continued....  
**


End file.
